


You'll lead and I'll always follow

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean's POV, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, personal sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to use me as his own personal sex toy. And hey, if I like it it's nobody's business but mine, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll lead and I'll always follow

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV drabbel. It's porn, what more do you really need to know? ;)

Sam likes to use me as his own personal sex toy. And hey, if I like it it's nobody's business but mine, right?

Sammy is a toppy bottom. Son of a bitch loves to be in control, but refused to take up my offer of being the actual top. No, he’s just fine with commanding me around with my dick up his ass. The phrase ’led around by your dick’ suddenly has a whole new meaning. 

 

Not that I’m complaining. Hell no! It’s actually kind of hot, the way he uses me to get what he wants. ’Cause that’s basically what he does: he uses me as his own, personal sex toy to get off on, and he makes sure I love it too. 

 

He loves to ride me, and I love watching him do it. Sweat-slick skin, miles and miles of it, strong thigh muscles working, writhing and rolling his hips, using my dick to rub and massage all the places that feels good inside. Eyes closed, pure bliss coloring his face, flash of pink when he licks his lips. 

 

Sometimes when we’re like that, he’ll let me touch his dick and get him off. Sometimes not. Sometimes he won’t let me touch him at all, and he’ll erupt like a volcano from nothing but my cock inside him. 

 

So, yeah. Personal sex toy. 

 

Hot. Scorcing. 

 

 

Sam is amazingly tight, hunting keeping us both in good shape. About the time he shoots all over us both he’ll grip me so tight I have option but to let go. I’ll come bare in his ass and I know he loves that too, because as soon as I’m done he’ll get off me and turn around to sit on my face. Makes me lick and suck my own come from his ass, lick him nice and clean. 

 

And fuck it if I’m not loving it too. Makes me feel so fucking dirty, sucking my come from my baby brother’s slick hole, his mess cooling on my belly and chest. And the sounds he makes with my tongue up his ass. Makes me wish I was still a teenager, able to get it up again within minutes and do it all over again. 

 

I’m not inclined to tell him that, though. If I like feeling like a filthy whore when my little brother fucks me, that’s nobody’s business but my own. 

 

And if after, when he curls up around me and nuzzles my neck and kisses me soft and slow and dizzying, I’ve never felt more loved and completely safe in my life. 

 

Well, I think he already knows anyway.


End file.
